Unforgettable
by little.ashyangel
Summary: *Takes place post-The Girls and is the sequel to Memories!* The conclusion to the amazing Amnesia-trilogy! Dusky has just overcome one of her most trying experiences in The Girls and now she must survive the conclusion of the War of the Ring. Then find a way home... But what about a certain elvish prince? LegolasXOC
1. One more drinkin song

**Yayayayayayyayayay!**

**Dusky: Chill out will you?**

**LA: she can't help it... She just wants to get this over with...**

**Dusky: I can't believe that I STILL have to do this... But LA and Ashy only owns me and the other OCS including The Ancient Ones.**

**Chapter 1 - One more drinkin song**

I watched as Legolas and the others left for Isenguard. Dove- an Acrote, with silver-white hair and blue eyes. Even if she was only a few years older than shadow-and Luna traveled with us. Ryan was flying to Isenguard with Jura and scouting for them. Éowyn approached me,"Dusky. Are you prepared to lead us back to Edoras?"

"yes," I sighed and climbed up onto EverLost, _I can't believe they gave me escorting duty._

EverLost whinnied in laughter _I feel as it was for your own safety. Ryan does know of what the Lady of Light told you. Perhaps he is trying to avoid it._

I shook my head,"I just don't understand men."

Éowyn shot me a glance and I laughed,"Sorry I was talking with EverLost. I'm just a little miffed that I didn't get to go to Isenguard."

Éowyn laughed,"I understand. It's that Mirkwood elf isn't it? I see the way you too look at each other."

I blushed,"It might be a little. I don't really know. He's saved my life when I first came here. So, I'm worried that I might just like him because of that."

Éoywn shook her head and smiled a knowing smile,"I believe that what I see Lady Dusky, is no mere fancy because he saved you."

I smiled,"That makes me feel better Éoywn thank you."

**000ooo000ooo000**

"Tonight," Theodin called to all of those who had returned from Isenguard. Surprisingly there had been no battle, Gríma had killed Suraman, so we didn't really have a plan," we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Theodin held up a goblet,"Hail the victorious dead!"

I held up my own goblet and shouted,"Hail," with Ryan, who has returned with Jura just a few hours before the others. I took a swig of wine and it went down my throat easily. It was very hard to believe that just a few days ago I was trying to stop a Villan from blowing this dimensions to pieces. What was weirder is that no one seemed to notice that I had been gone for at least week. A WEEK! The silver box-like transporter was still heavy in my pocket.

Alpha stepped forward,"How are you Dusky? Ryan? Battle has not harden you yet I hope."

I shook my head,"While these battles are defiantly gruesome, if this is my destiny. I won't fight it. They trouble me none, but I truly wish not to draw my sword and arrows on a man. I pray that it may might change soon."

Ryan nodded and chugged his wine,"It was a bit hard at first," his eyes drifted over to Halley- who was laughing and talking with Éoywn," But I'm coping."

I rolled my eyes an hip-bumped him,"Go talk to her Ryan. Let her know how you feel before I do it for you,"Ryan rolled his eyes but he still walked towards Halley.

Alpha chuckled,"Dusky, you remind me much of my late wife. She was a spitfire much like you."

I chuckled,"I think it's the red hair. I heard that that's what it is anyway," I glanced around the room. Boy everyone looked so happy. Luna was dancing with Pine and Boulder had been talking with Shadow for about an hour. Many other people were pairing up too. The elves, Ancient Ones and humans were all meshing together. It was really... Beautiful to say the least.

Alpha's eyes glanced at Legolas- who was talking with Éomer and Gimli- they were tying to get him to do some drinking game,"I hear that a certain Elfling prince has stolen the Child of Magic's heart. I am happy for you Dusky."

I blushed an looked away,"I-It's complicated. He won't want me to fight side-by-side with him. I want to stand beside my... Uh... Partner in a fight. NOT behind them. He's still cross at me and I'm still cross at him."

Alpha patted my shoulder,"You and I both know you don't believe it."

I sighed and put down my goblet,"Alpha, I _strongly_ dislike you right about now," I slowly made my way over to Legolas and the others catching their conversation," No pauses, no spills."

"And no regurgitation," chuckled as he lifted a glass of beer to his mouth. Crap. How many had he had already?

"So… it's a drinking game," Legolas asked. I've never seen him so unsure about something..

Choruses of Ayes came from those around the room. I chuckled and picked up some food and sat down to watch...

"But what is the point of it," Legolas questioned.

"Last one standing wins heh heh heh," Gimli was really drunk now. I had a hard time not laughing. He completely chugged his cup of beer- in one go! I watched silently like a she-wolf or lioness would watch her prey. Gimli was just downing the liquor, while Legolas on the other hand seemed to take a more conservative, steady pace.

"Heh heh heh heh," Gimli laughed dileriously- if only I had a camera,"Here, here," that tankard had no chance at all,"Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha *_**insert really nasty Blech**_*," He would have been cut off at any bar by now.

Luna sat next to me,"You waiting for the first one to fall."

I nodded, it had to have been at least an hour,"You know it's not that bad. It's entertaining."

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

I couldn't hold in the giggles, neither could Luna,"Like that! Oh my gosh! Is that real concern?"

"Heh heh heh," Gimli laughed- I was amazed that Gimli was still even thinking,"what did I say? He can't hold his liquor."

Luna's eyes barrowed,"Your dwarf friend is about to fall." Sure enough not one minute later Gimli's eyes cross and he sat quietly for a moment. Then he fell over backwards.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and looked over at Eomer,"Game over."

I turned my head when I heard Marry and Pippin singing,"_Oh, you can search far and wide, You can drink the whole town dry_," they started to dance! It was adorable,"_But you'll never find a beer so brown, But you'll never find a beer so brown, As the one we drink in our hometown, As the one we drink in our hometown. You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true-"_

Pippin hesitated and Merry chimed him,"Pippin! "

They countinued the song,"_Comes from the Green Dragon_!"

I applauded with the others when Éomer's voice called above the crowd,"Very good young Hobbits. But where is the Lady Dusky? I heard she could sing like a chorus of morning birds!"

Ryan walked up to me,"Come on Dusky. Sing em a song! I'll play the guitar for ya!"

I sent a glare at him but, I couldn't say no. Everyone was yelling at me to sing. Dang it. Ryan helped me up onto a table,"I don't think very many of you will know this one. But here goes-

"_/Today I wanted to write a tune /Started strummin' this little grove/I could've wrote about love or money /Something sad or something funny/But hey, hey, hey whats so wrong /With one more drinkin' song/Hold up your cups and sing along/To one more drinkin' song/"_

Everyone cheered and I continued, Ryan played his guitar- wherever he got it- well.

"/_And if by chance this brings you cheer/Maybe someday you'll bring me a beer/Just because it's my favorite drink/* preferably someday soon on a nice sandy beach*_/"

"/_Hey, hey, hey whats so wrong/With one more drinkin' song/Hold up your cups and sing along/To one more drinkin' song/So here's to cheap whiskey and fine wine/ Buyin' shots and pick up lines/And here's to bartenders tryin' to get paid /When all of us are tryin' to get/Hey, hey, hey whats so wrong /With one more drinkin' song/Hold up your cups and sing along/To one more drinkin' song."_

"/_**Uh, now you wanna sing along**_/" Ryan interjected for me by yelling it. By then the others caught on and started singing.

"/_Hey, hey, hey whats so wrong /With one more drinkin' song/Hold up your cups and sing along/To one more drinkin' song-/"_

Everyone cheered and hooted. I curtsied and Ryan helped me off stage. I simply took a goblet of wine that was held out to me and thanked anyone who have me a complement.

Legolas stood awkwardly off in a type of hallway. I smiled and set the goblet down before I walked over to him,"Do you feel alright? That was a lot of beer you had."

Legolas smiled,"I shall prefer a walk with you Dusky. We have things I would like to talk with you about."

So we walked.

**yay! Next chapter is what happens on the walk! :D Also I made a The Girls reference!**

***i changed the lyrics to fix the story better! Please don't sue me!**

**Please review!**


	2. What happed on The walk

**This on is short so you'll be getting 2 chapters!**

**disclaimer: no Inez's in the mood to say it! Sorry, so check the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 2- what happened on the walk.**

The cool breeze ruffled across our faces and through our hair. We followed a path out of Erdoas and into a field,"Legolas," I whispered looking up at the stars and the moon,"I want to apologize-"

I let out a startled squeak when Legolas pushed himself against me and kissed me. Holy crap. My mind immediately switched off. I kissed him back, he tasted like wine and honey. A fine mixture of the two. I curled my fingers into his hair and he placed his hands on either side I my face to hold me up to him.

I was disappointed when he pulled away,"Dusky," Legolas said, a bit out of breath,"You shouldn't apologize for anything. I was being a complete jack-"

I giggled, maybe I shouldn't use so many modern cuss words around him,"We BOTH were being stubborn mules. Legolas." Legolas smiled and kissed me lightly, before I kissed him back, with a fiery passion. Legolas and I sat against each other, starring up at the sky as the moon rose higher. I curled into Legolas and he held me tighter, he kissed my neck,"I am glad we are not angry at each other."

I yawned and my eyes began to droop,"Me too."

**next button!**


	3. Fool of a took

**Here's chapter 2 of the day**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapter!**

**Chapter 3 - Fool of a Took**

Legolas smiled as he placed Dusky in a small bedroll near the spot were Ryan, Hally and Jura slept. Halley looked up with sleepy eyes and smiled at him. Before she added more wood to the fire and then snuggled closer to Ryan. Legolas covered Dusky with her cloak and sat with her, watching her smile in her sleep. Legolas tensed as he felt something strange... An approaching darkness? He grabbed his cloak before he stood and headed outside, he glanced at the sleeping Dusky and smiled. Hopefully it was nothing. He wished for her to stay safe and hopefully he could convince her to never fight in a battle again.

**ooo000ooo000ooo**

Aragorn walked outside, and started to fill his pipe, when he saw Legolas standing looking at the distance. He joined him,"The stars are veiled," Legolas informed the man,"Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice," he glanced over at him,"The eye of the enemy is moving."

From inside Dusky was tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. Dreadful images that she saw in the mirror with Galdrielel flashed in her mind. She suddenly sat up drenched in sweat,"No," she yelped. Something was wrong. She stood up and rushed towards tethers she knew Gandalf was sleeping.

"He is here," Legolas informed the shocked Aragorn. The two ran into the hall. More like Legolas did and Aragorn followed the elf.

**000oooo0000oooo000**

All I could hear was Pippin's screams and Merry's shouts. Aragorn and Legolas joined me in the hallway,"Help," Merrry cried,"Gandalf help!"

I shouted,"Jierda," and the door flew open, Aragorn and Legolas ran into the room. I followed my heart racing.

"Help him," Merry cried out gazing at Pippin.

Aragorn took the Palantir from Pippin, he struggled briefly with it and dropped it on to the floor. It rolled away. Merry dodged it as it rolls still further," Pippin!

I rushed over to the Palantir and threw a blanket over it,"Fool of a Took," Gandalf roared. But when we looked Pippin was lying still with his eyes open. Gandalf ran to Pippins side, shoving Merry out of the way, I caught him before he could hit the ground, thankfully.

Gandalf held Pippin's hand, he put his other hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Before he quickly did a spell,"Look at me," He ordered when Pippin jumped awake.

"Gandalf, forgive me," Pippin shouted before he closed his eyes again.

"Look at me," Gandalf roared,"What did you see?"

"A tree," Pippin said, scared,"there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Trith? Is that what you saw," Gandalf asked the young, terrified Hobbit.

"I saw… I saw him!,"My eyes widened... Could he have seen...,"I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him," I asked him calmly,"Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me," All I wanted to do was hug him. He looked so broke !

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring," Pippin just looked at Gandalf.

**Oooo0000ooooo000ooo**

I watched Gandalf the next morning. I was tired I hadn't really been able to sleep. I had just tried to comfort Pippin last night.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Fandalf murrmered,"A fool but an honest fool he remains."

" He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," I murrmered. Gabdalf had asked me to check. You could hear everyone sigh with releif," We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing," Gandalf commented," He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth," Gandalf nodded at Aragorn,"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden asked angrily and bitterly,"Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go,"Aragorn volenteered.

"No," Gandalf shot him down.

"They must be warned," Aragorn rebutted.

"They will be," Gandalf walked closer to Aragron,"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," he turned to Pippin,"and I wont be going alone."

"Of all the Hobbits," Gabdalf said as we walked into the stable,"Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!"

"where are we going," Pippin asked him.

"Why did you look," Merry muttered near tears," Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know," Pippin told him,"I can't help it."

I chuckled," You never can!"

"I'm sorry alright," Pippin said defensively," I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand," Merry asked some-what angrily," The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you? You're coming with me," Pippin sake as Merry walked away,"Merry?"

Merry turned back,"Come on!

Gandalf lifted Pippin onto the back of Shadowfax,"How far is Minas Tirith," Pippin asked him.

"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies," Gabdalf awnsered him,"And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

"Here, something for the road," Merry handed Pippin a leather pouch.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf," Pippin asked shocked.

"I know you've run out," Merry smiled,"You smoke too much Pippin."

"But," Pippin looked nervous," we'll see each other soon?"

Merry looked across at Gandalf,"Wont we?

Merry looked up at Pippin. I smiled a reassuring smile,"I'm sure you'll both be together, inseparable and creating chaos soon."

"Thank you Dusky," Merry smiled,"But I don't know! I don't know whats going to happen," he started backing away upset.

"Merry," Pippin called uncertain.

"Run, Sgadowflax show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said to his horse.

"Merry," Pippin cried.

I watched as they started to gallop off, I followed as Merry ran up the step to the top of a watchtower,"Merry wait!"

We watched as they became smaller and smaller,"Atra gulai  
un ilian tauthr ono un Atra ono waíse skolïro frä rauthr," I muttered the blessing as they rode off.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens," Merry remembered," I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone," he looked up at Aragorn," Just like Frodo and Sam.

"One thing I've learnt about Hobbits: They are a most hardy folk," Aragorn tried to give some hope to the little Hobbit.

"Foolhardy maybe," Merry smiled,"He's a Took," we all laughed.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Like it? Hate it? TELL MEEEEEEEE! Nicely!**


	4. Happy new year

**Helllllooooo! I'm soooo sorry that this has been awile, and I apologize for the hold up but you know life...**

**So, I'll try to get back soon, and I hope everyone had happy holidays and a happy new year!**


End file.
